Eavesdropping
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: Poor little Jack learns a leason after he eavesdropped on Chase and Shadow. Shadow/Chase. IF DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE THAN DON'T READ IT!


"Augh!" Jack Spicer groaned as he fell face first onto the cold, hard stone floor of the demonic dragon lord`s, Chase Young, lair. Jack sighed as he raked his fingers through his short, blood red hair. He stood up and saw Chase`s mystical pool in front of him as the crystal blue water rippled ever so slightly. Then a small crackling sound caught his attention. Jack turned and saw what was left of his Spy Bot. It was currently a heap of metal bits and sparking wires.

"Stupid frog-tongued chick" Jack muttered as he walked toward his demolished robot.

While watching Chase and his teal haired apprentice, Shadow, scheme together, Shadow`s lime green tongue had snapped out and stuck firmly to the floating machine, pulling it back into her mouth and with one _crunch _it was destroyed. Wuya screeched at Jack telling him to fix that "blasted toy", but Jack had no reason why.

"Why she wants to spy on those hissing freaks is beyond me" Jack grumbled, scooping up the remains of his creation with his hand and pocketing it.

Before he could turn heel and walk away, a thought struck him. He may here for Wuya, but he could also grab something for himself….. Shen Gong Wu. A small smirk twitched its way across his lips at this thought.

"Now if I were Shen Gong Wu where would I be stashed?" He asked himself as he slowly tiptoed out of the room using a nearby hallway.

He slowly crept down the stony hallway. He hadn`t gone far when he heard a rumbling growl from the far end of the hallway, where it intersected with another hallway. Jack let a quiet squeak when he saw the silhouette of a rather large jungle cat coming from the right side of the far end hallway, but he then slapped his hand over his mouth as the silhouette grew larger. His eyes darted from side-to-side until they landed on a black door to his left. When he heard the cat`s growl grow louder he quickly opened the door and went inside the dark, dusty room.

Heart pounding and breath quickening, Jack watched as the shadows, under the door, of the cat`s paws slowly walked by, but then they stopped abruptly right in front of the door. Jack trembled as he heard the jungle cat growl lowly as his knees buckled beneath him until the cat`s silhouette slowly walked away. Jack refused to let go of the breath he was holding until the sound of the cat`s footsteps ceased.

Jack then cautiously cracked open the door about an inch and peaked through it. He looked down hall and then the other.

"Ha! Stupid cat" Jack said with a smirk before he completely stepped out of the closet.

"Now if I were a creepy, dragon guy where would I put Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked himself, tapping his index finger on his chin thoughtfully.

He began to walk down the left hallway, searching for where the mystical artifacts might be. Once he was a few feet away from a fairly large black and teal door he heard some odd noises that sounded like a _thump! _and a moan.

"What the-?" Jack started to walk forward but stopped when he felt something under his boot.

He looked down and his eyes widen at the object: one of Chase`s arm plates. Beside that was Shadow`s signature Ying-Yang headband. Jack`s wide eyes scanned the trail of clothing and armor leading into the door which was, Jack now noticed, ajar.

Jack slowly crept along the trail and finally reached outside the door and peaked in and what he saw made color rush to his pale face.

Shadow and Chase were in a heap of black and midnight blue blankets and pillows. The sheets of fabrics covered the lower half of their bodies, but Jack didn`t needed to see to know they had very little, if any, articles of clothing on. Chase`s mouth was sucking fiercely on Shadow`s neck, who wore an expression of blissfulness.

"Mmm, Chase~"

Chase merely grunted in response before letting go of her neck and gripped her teal locks roughly, pulling her into a demanding kiss while also turning into his true, dragon form.

"Such a beautiful creature" Shadow moaned against his lips.

Jack, whose face was now turned the same shade of red as his hair, started to stumble back words.

Unfortunately, he did not see the lion glaring at him until he bumped against it.


End file.
